


Ain't Misbehavin'

by Awaari, knightargents



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cain has a big dick, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shorter's fat ass deserves it's own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awaari/pseuds/Awaari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents
Summary: Shorter's been coming to this joint for the better part of a year now, absolutely mesmerized by the way Cain's shirt stretched over the contours of his thick arms as he played his trumpet. He admires him from afar, smoking his cigarette in the back of the club as the smooth jazz dances in his ears.It's the middle of the roaring twenties, and Shorter Wong wants nothing more than to get on his knees for Cain. Cain meets his eyes from across the room, an almost knowing smirk on his face as he wets his lips again for his trumpet.





	Ain't Misbehavin'

Cain is not just a handsome face; he’s got a kind and relaxed soul to match. Most people who’d see him would be intimidated by his stature, but when they got to actually talk to him they’d quickly fall for his charming personality and award-winning smile. Every other night one could find him playing his trumpet in his underground bar, where the smoke from patron’s cigarettes created a thick haze. Through it all, however, anyone can make out Cain’s smile as he puts down his trumpet, his white teeth shining against his beautiful, dark skin.

Shorter is one of those people. He’s been coming to this joint for the better part of a year now, absolutely mesmerized by the way his shirt stretched over the contours of his thick arms as he played his trumpet. He admires him from afar, smoking his cigarette in the back of the club as the smooth jazz dances in his ears.

He’d do anything to get on his knees for that man.

The only thing holding Shorter back was that Cain was always surrounded by pretty women. Shorter would rather not lose a friend if he came to find out that he was one of _those_ people. His roommate Ash knew, only because he’d walked in on him making out with a nameless man once and Shorter was quick to reassure him he was a fan of both men and women. They keep their secrets between one another. For the most part, Shorter sticks to ladies. He doesn’t mind quick fucks here and there, and definitely appreciates pretty women who don’t deal with his shit.

It’s different with Cain, though. There is a longing there that aches whenever Shorter hears the loud buzzing of his trumpet; the casual and relaxed way Cain carries himself, the way his fingers flit over the keys, how he’s always humming a tune in his bassy voice…He wants the man so badly.

Shorter always lingers when Cain closes up his bar, not willing to leave the cozy place. He loves being the last one in the bar and having Cain all to himself. Cain doesn't mind, he actually loves the company. Shorter can't help the flutter of his heart or his desire to be held by those big arms. His build was similar to Cain's: tall and muscular. It gave him an advantage both on the streets and in his sister's restaurant-- where he washed dishes every night. Despite his physique, he didn't really care for being the one on top. He didn't mind it at all, even enjoys it to an extent, but nothing makes him hornier than the thought of Cain taking control and holding him down. Shorter's got his head resting on his arms watching Cain clean up. He offers to help but Cain declines it, saying he’s just fixing little things here and there.

Cain spoke up, "You gonna sleep on the table or something? Where's your mind at, hmm?"

Shorter's heart thumps loudly in his chest, and for a moment he has a paranoid thought of Cain having the ability to read his mind.

Shorter clears his throat. "My mind? Somewhere far."

"Oh really? You mind telling me where this far place is?"

Cain turns around to discard the towel in the sink behind him. Then he turns back toward Shorter, leans forward on his arms and just looks at him, waiting for a response. Shorter really, _really_ struggles to not ogle the man’s biceps and the way they bulge when he puts pressure on them, the shirt stretching in a way that just isn’t fair.

Shorter just looks at Cain, forgetting he asked him a question. The alcohol makes his brain muddy, makes his judgement off. Cain’s lips stretch into a knowing smile.

"Say," he says, his voice low and quiet. "Why don't we continue this conversation off at my place?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, why don't you tell me who's on your mind? What person’s got you all fuzzy?" Cain asks, the warm tone of his voice washing over Shorter like a wave.

"Person...?" Shorter questioned. He didn't say girl, or woman. He said person. Shorter's hands were becoming very sweaty.

"I don't assume what people like. You got white folks going for black folks nowadays. Anything's possible."

"What about.. what about a white man going for a black man?" Shorter asks, his voice strained. He’s really pushing his luck, he should be careful. He'd heard about men who’ve been beaten by their own families for liking dick. He knew Cain wasn’t a violent person, the opposite in fact, but as much as he appreciates Cain's arms, the immense strength they hold would scare anyone.

"Nothing wrong with that, as long as they're happy.”

Shorter relaxes into the couch, no longer fearing that Cain wouldn't accept him. He cleared his throat and spoke. "So, you like white women?"

Cain's bark of laughter is enough of an answer for him.  "I'm not much for white folk if I gotta be honest. They're too strange, too stiff. They ain't worth the trouble if you ask me."

Shorter nodded to that. The only whites he associated with were Ash's gang. They were all nice enough and didn't act out. ‘ _Maybe it's ‘cause Ash had ‘em under control,’_ Shorter thought.

"Ash is about the only white guy I'd say is pretty. But he's too serious, too stiff just like the rest of em," Cain's deep voice resonated through the apartment.

"Yeah, he's a pretty one," Shorter replies. He wouldn't openly admit that he'd had his fair share of nights tumbling around with the pretty blonde. It never ruined their friendship, just made it better if he was honest. Ash was a good lay, but he was a better friend, so he never risked taking it further than that.

"You like pretty boys, Shorter?"

“Yeah... yeah I like pretty boys,” Shorter says, head leaning back on the couch and mind slow from the alcohol.

"What about handsome men?" Cain says, scooting close and bumping their knees together. The slight touch makes him want to explode.

"Yeah..." His throat suddenly feels dry, "I like handsome men too." He smiles while saying that, despite his heart pounding in his chest.

Cain's smile grows wider, his grin big and beautiful. Shorter wants nothing more than to suck on his bottom lip. Cain suddenly looks away, biting his lip. "Can I tell you something too?"

Shorter sits up, says _yes_ , but then Cain turns back toward him and leans forward. The space between them is almost nonexistent. Shorter’s head is murky, everything is moving at a slow pace but he can feel everything. He can feel Cain's heat, the dip of the couch as he leans closer, the warmth from Cain's big palm on his thigh.

"I like handsome men too," Cain whispers, breath ghosting over his lips. Shorter closes his eyes and thinks _fuck it_ before leaning forward and capturing his lips. His hands find themselves on Cain's cheek, and it's a passionate, deep kiss. It feels like almost months of longing have come to this one point. Cain turns his head, shifts the angle, and suddenly white hot warmth shoots it's way up Shorter's spine. Cain's lips are so soft on his, his skin so warm under his palm. He feels like he can feel his blush through his hands.

He feels it before he hears it, Cain pulling back and laughing lightly against his lips, the deep sound reverberating in his ears and oh. _Oh_. Shorter's a goner. He's an absolute goner.

Shorter wants more, needs more, and demands more. Before he knows it he's crawled onto Cain's lap, his legs on either side of the other’s hips. Cain's head is laid back, looking up at Shorter. His hands move up and down the other’s thighs slowly, reassuringly. Suddenly, Shorter is hit with the realization that Cain has done this before; that Cain has brought people to his home, probably had them screaming his name and he grinds down, as gently as he can, his mind suddenly running a thousand miles a minute. The desire hits him deep, and he feels like unless he gets Cain's dick in him in the next five seconds, he’ll explode.

But Cain's hands slowly move their way up his thighs until they grip his hips and fuck. _Fuck_ Cain's hands are huge on him. Their grip is tight, and Shorter realizes this is what girls must feel when they’re bouncing in his lap. Cain shifts and pulls Shorter closer to him, they both groan as their dicks rub against one another. Shorter's hands grip the back of the couch on either side of Cain's head. He spreads his thighs more, hunches over slightly to get closer to Cain as he grinds down again. The pressure, the angle, it's amazing. He can't resist this man, and he leans down and captures Cain’s lips again before moving away, kissing down his jaw and sucking on his neck. Cain's hands move his hips more than he does himself, his grip on his waist strong. He almost feels like a doll, and he grips Cain's biceps, feeling the muscle move as Cain basically uses him to get themselves off.

"God please _please_ fuck me," he begs with a whisper. He doesn't care that he sounds like some whore from the brothels near his restaurant. He wants to feel Cain above him, holding him down while he pounds into him. Their bulges rub against each other harder as Shorter dives back in to kiss those thick, soft lips. Kissing Cain was addicting. It was a high Shorter wasn't willing to come down from. He whines when Cain pulled away, pushing him off his lap. Shorter is confused for a moment before Cain is over him, nipping at his lips. Shorter boldly slides his tongue along Cain's lower lip. His loud groan is muffled by Cain's mouth covering his own, their tongue caressing, stroking against each other to send sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies. Shorter's cock twitches when Cain's hands grope his thighs, massaging the flesh with those thick, rough hands.

Cain sucks along his neck, leaving marks Shorter knows he had to come up with excuse for. But for now it feels fantastic, to have Cain bite down on his shoulder so perfectly, as if he knew everything Shorter loved without him even saying a word. Cain was hot, too hot. Shorter was aware of every little movement of his body, could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Shorter could smell the cologne Cain used, and it went right to his dick.

"Let me suck your cock, I wanna suck your cock, please," Shorter begged,

Cain groaned against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, nipping at the already bruised skin. 

"So you can use that pretty little mouth for more than one thing huh?" Cain teased. His thumb stroked Shorter's lips, appreciating them from so close. Shorter opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his thumb, twirling his tongue and sucking in the digit. Cain's eyes were fixated on him, clearly in awe. Shorter let go with a pop and got up, making his way down to the floor and onto his knees.

Shorter practically clawed off Cain's pants, his hands shaky and uncoordinated with nerves. When Cain's cock juts out, Shorter can't help but moan at the mouth-watering size of it. The thickness, the curve, everything about it has Shorter gagging for it. He wastes no time in licking up the underside, reveling in the moan Cain gives him. His lips wrap around the head and he keeps his eyes on Cain, taking in every single pant, every single groan as a mental trophy to think about later.

His tongue teases the slit and Cain's hand grabs a fistful of his hair as he moans around his cock. He wants so badly to reach down and touch himself. He would come in seconds considering he was finally doing something he'd wanted to for months now. Shorter decides that he loves blowing Cain. He loves the heavy weight on his tongue, the taste, Cain's deep groans, everything.

He bobs his head slowly, sucking around his tip. He can taste the pre-cum on his tongue. He takes more of Cain’s dick and sinks down lower. One of his hands grips onto Cain's thigh while the other jerks all the parts he couldn't fit into his mouth. When Cain thrusts up, Shorter chokes, eyes stinging as he tries to keep his composure. His eyes flutter as Cain's thumb caressed his cheek while he went down on him, moaning around his cock like he was the one getting head. He pulls back for air and is immediately picked up easily by Cain and plopped onto his lap. Shorter is pleasantly surprised when Cain kisses him. He's always been denied kisses when he goes down on guys. Girls never seemed to care, except for the neat freaks. But guys always turn around or do anything to avoid kissing him in the least awkward way possible, which of course, always made it more awkward. Cain kissing him felt like a revelation. His hot mouth caressing his own is enough to make Shorter come untouched, but that's not what he wants at all. He wants for Cain to fuck him so hard, so good, that he'd feel it for a week. 

Cain bites down on his lower lip and tugs, teasing it between his teeth. His broad hands caress his hips, moving down to grope his ass, squeezing hard and pushing their crotches together. He pushes Shorter’s hips down, making them grind against one another. Shorter quickly unbuttons and tosses off his shirt, which only resulted in more distractions when Cain started paying attention to his nipples. He swirls his tongue over the perky nub, sucking it until Shorter is a whining mess on his lap. Cain’s lips are warm and soft against his nipples, the trail of saliva left on them cooling quickly, leaving him more sensitive. Cain’s tongue rubs the nub of his other nipple while his hands kept kneading his ass. Shorter keeps grinding down slowly to placate his aching cock. His hands could only grip onto Cain's ridiculously broad shoulders while the man left hickeys and bites all over his chest, leaving Shorter breathless.

Cain pulls back and taps Shorter's bare torso, signaling him to get up. Shorter’s hands quickly go to his zipper and Cain watches him tug it down. Cain’s impatience has him reaching into the band of Shorter’s underwear, yanking it down off of him. He tosses the pants and underwear to the side, somewhere they would have to look for later. Cain’s hands then trail slowly up on the back of his legs, appreciating the hairs and muscle under his palms. When he got to his thighs he pulls him forward, kissing his hips. Cain groans in appreciation, swatting lightly at his pert ass.

"Finally get to see your perfect ass in all its naked glory," Cain murmurs against Shorter’s hip while he gropes him.

"I never thought you'd notice."

"I'd have to be blind or just unbelievably dumb not to notice such a fine ass on such a fine man."

Shorter blushes, not sure what to say to such a compliment. It's one of the first times someone said it so confidently. But he has no time to worry about that. If he didn't get Cain's dick inside him he'd combust on the spot. ‘ _Damn_ ,’ Shorter thinks as Cain starts to take off his pants. Cain’s thighs are huge. It's thicker than he thought and he melts on the spot. He pushes Cain back on the couch, straddling him again, more impatient this time. Cain laughs lightly, the sound deep in his throat as he lets Shorter manhandle him a little. He finds it cute how desperate Shorter is for him. But damn, he wants nothing more at the moment than to bury his dick between his cheeks, feel his tight heat, fuck him into his mattress and hear him scream his name. His dick twitches at the thought.

So his laugh quiets, and he grabs the bottom of Shorter's thighs and stands up, hearing Shorter yelp. The man is heavy, but Cain is strong, and he shifts before walking toward his bedroom, eyes not leaving Shorter's face, just to watch his reaction.

Cain picks him up like it’s nothing, and he almost moans right then and there. Shorter knows he's blushing, knows he's practically as red as a tomato. He never expected his reaction to being manhandled to be so visceral. The second he felt Cain's hand grip his thighs he felt it deep in his gut and his dick. He never expected to end up being such a bottom for him but damn, he'd let Cain do anything to him

Shorter is tossed onto the bed haphazardly. He moves up, leans back on his elbows to watch Cain strip. It's like a personal show that was worth a fortune, and only Shorter was able to see it. Cain's thick muscles bunched up and relaxed with the smallest of moves and Shorter's cock jumped at the sight. His broad chest, thick arms, shapely legs, and _God_ , that beautiful, beautiful cock. 

"Spread your legs for me baby," Cain said in that rumbling, rich voice. Shorter whimpered and did as he was told, completely shameless in front of him. He must look like quite the vision, legs spread, hands clenched against the sheets, face blushed. Cain knelt down near the edge of the bed, his rough hands moving up to touch him. The squeezed Shorter’s thighs, making him moan and squirm closer, begging for more. His skilled hands kneaded the flesh, placing small kisses and bites up his inner thigh. Shorter could only squirm in anticipation.

"Already so excited for me baby boy? I've barely even started," Cain chuckled at how Shorter whined at the pet name, his cock leaking at the endearing words.

"P-please Cai— oh fuck _fuck_ yes," Shorter threw his head back when Cain took the head of his cock into his mouth. The inside of his mouth was wet against him, unbearably soft. Cain bobbed his head slowly, taking more of Shorter as he went down. His tongue moved against the underside of his cock, and as Cain moved back up he sucked hard on his head. The combination of the warmth, the way his tongue swirled around the sensitive head, Cain's hands continuing their rough treatment with his thighs...it was all so much.

"I'm gonna come please, please fuck me. I need your cock in me, please," Shorter begs. Cain pulls off his cock with a pop and moves up his body, placing small, barely-there kisses until he reaches Shorter's lips. He doesn't kiss him, just hovered over him teasingly. Shorter was not in the mood for teasing so he wrapped his arms around Cain's huge shoulders and pulled him down for a feverish kiss. He wrapped his legs around Cain's waist and starts grinding their cocks together. Cain wanted to laugh, the man under him was driving him crazy. He pulled back his hand and smacked it against Shorter’s ass. Shorter yelped and pulled away to catch is breath. His hips jolted when another strike landed and he could only whimper at the slight sting.

"Be patient for me.” He murmured against Shorter’s lips. And then Cain kissed him again. Sweet, chaste, unlike the roughness of earlier. He moved down to Shorter’s neck, leaving small kisses and bites before realizing something. He moved back up again, his brows slightly furrowed. “Have you ever done this before?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No Cain, I've never had sex before. All those people who've been to bed with me were only there to cuddle," Shorter joked. He knew exactly what Cain meant but seeing that deadpan look on his face was worth it.

"You know what I meant pretty boy. Ever had someone take you?"

Shorter sighed and lifted his forearm to cover his face already blushing face. "I... I did try on myself. Just a finger or two, nothing more," his voice was shaky and he hated that. He felt Cain moving down and peeked from under his arm. He heard Cain hum and saw him nipping at his hip bone.

"Guess I'll have to be extra careful with you then, make sure you feel nice and relaxed for me.”

Cain grabs the oil out of his side drawer, rubbing it between his fingers so that it warms up. His lubed up finger presses against Shorter's hole, warm and wet. He can feel his hole twitch under the pad of his finger. He kisses Shorter’s thigh, biting down lightly enough to send shivers up his spine. Shorter lets out a moan, spreading his legs further, so that Cain can easily slip in the finger.

"Seems like you've tried this on yourself more than a few times" Cain says, amused. Shorter goes red. At this point he might as well be constantly pink. Before he knows it, Cain's slipped in another finger. He scissors them, pumping them slowly in and out before he shoves them all the way in, curling them upwards and oh, OH...He feels white hot heat flare up and his leg twitches violently, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"Oooohhh fuck Cain.. _Fuuuuuuck_." Shorter moans echo in the small room. The more Cain presses on his prostate, the more Shorter's hips roll. It gets to the point Cain has to hold his hips down, but Shorter doesn't mind because the feeling of his thumb pressing harshly into his hip is phenomenal.

Cain gets up after what feels like forever, grabs the lube again and slicks up his dick. He grabs the back of Shorter's knees and pulls him to the edge of the mattress. Shorter's eyes are dazed, his hair mussed. He bites his lips and spreads his legs, looking directly at Cain's eyes, asking him to completely wreck him.

Cain’s hand slides down Shorter’s thigh, grabbing the back of his knee and pushing it back further. His other hand grabs the base of his own dick, slapping it on Shorter’s hole once, twice, before sliding in slowly. "Fuck baby, you're so tight..." Cain all but moans out as his head slowly enters the man under him. His dick continues to slide in, and _‘Damn, he's huge,’_ Shorter thinks. He's bigger than three fingers, thicker too. It’s almost too uncomfortable to be good but Shorter is too horny to care.

Cain doesn’t bottom out. Instead he slowly thrusts in and out, getting both him and Shorter used to the feeling. "You look so good like this baby. Mmmmh."

"F-fuck you're so big, oh God, you’re so big." Shorter shook in Cain's arms, so overwhelmed with his size. He could tell Cain was holding back, going slow to make sure that he was okay.

"So good for me, so tight. You're fucking perfect, fuck," Cain groans as he stills, letting Shorter catch his breath. Shorter grips onto his arms, his hold bruisingly tight. The slightest movement causing his nerve endings to come alive, his body drowning in sensations. He wiggles his hips downwards, keening at the fullness of Cain's thick cock. It wasn't painful, it was just so much. "Shhh baby, take your time, I'm not going anywhere," Cain mumbles against Shorter's temple, kissing his forehead while he strokes his side to relax him. Little by little Shorter takes more and more of Cain into him. His rim was stretched wide and he felt so full he could swear that Cain's cock could be felt through his stomach. When Cain’s hips finally meet Shorter’s ass, he sighs and tries to relax. Cain continues kissing him, massaging his thighs and sending jolts of pleasure through him with every move of his hips.

The sound of their kisses is the only sound in the room until Shorter pulls away first. He murmurs against Cain’s lips, "You can move now...Slowly please." Cain dips down to kiss him again while he pulls his length out. The drag of his cock inside felt heavenly, leaving Shorter on an exhale. When Cain thrusts in half way, Shorter yelps against his lips, toes curling at the sensations. His eyes shut tight and he groans. He feels everything, from the cold and damp sheets beneath him to the furnace-like heat of Cain's thick muscled body above him. Cain pulls back out and then begins to give shallow thrusts, building up an easy but overwhelming pace. Shorter moans loudly as tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"You're doing so well, baby boy. Doing so good for me,” Cain says, stroking Shorter’s tear-stained cheeks. “You like my cock inside you, huh?" Shorter moans at that, his body feeling like a fuse that's about to blow. "My pretty boy’s taking my cock so well, such a good boy.” Cain’s eyes can’t leave Shorter’s face. Seeing his eyes sparkling with tears and mouth red from how much he keeps biting down on his lips lets words of praise fall from his own mouth. He can’t help it. He wants to see Shorter completely melt on his cock.

Shorter whines at the praise, face bright red at Cain's words. Shorter never expected to be like this. He never expected to cry from how good it felt to have another man shoving his cock into him, or moan at words said to placate him. Shorter could feel his whole body on fire as he got more used to Cain’s huge dick fucking him over and over again. "F-faster. Go faster please, just fuck me faster," Shorter pants, gripping at his pillow. Cain gives him a concerned look, leaning down to kiss his wet cheeks.  

"You don't have to rush anything baby, just let me take care of you okay? I'll make you feel so good.” Cain thrusts a few times before pulling out completely and sitting up, much to Shorter's displeasure. Before he can whine and complain, Cain says "Turn over for me baby." Shorter frowns at the request.

"I wanna see your face though, don't you want that?" He questions, trying not to sound hurt.

"Of course I wanna see that pretty face of yours. I'm telling you to get on your stomach so this is easier for you. I'm still here with you, am I not?" Shorter pouts but reluctantly turns onto his belly. He looks behind him only to find Cain staring at his ass, in awe, as if he was witnessing a masterpiece at one of those fancy museums.

Cain’s hands move to grab his ass, squeezing his cheeks apart slowly. He has a serious look on his face, as if he's in deep thought about an important issue instead of staring at Shorter's twitching hole. He keeps spreading Shorter’s cheeks slowly before letting them bounce back, watching them jiggle. He does it a few more times. His rough hands on his ass makes his dick ache, but before he can say anything Cain stands up quickly. He manhandles him until he's on his hands and knees. Shorter moans, the feeling of Cains hands on his hips like that is enough to have him come right then and there. Cain grabs his dick and slowly starts entering Shorter. Instead of him thrusting however, he pulls Shorter toward him, letting out a deep groan. Shorter gasps, feeling his body being forced to move and feel Cain’s dick like that is...amazing. His pants fill the air, his breaths growing desperate. Once Cain is completely inside him, he doesn't move, instead deciding to grind into him. "FUCK, _ahh_ , baby please...fuck me come on,” Shorter moans.

Cain smacks his ass, hard. "Don’t be so impatient," he says, grinding back right into Shorter's prostate, making him keen. Shorter's head drops, his arms feeling like jelly. Cain sees this and smirks. He pulls out quickly before thrusting in, hard. Shorter groans loudly, he can feel Cain's dick deep in him. Cain starts fucking him harder, deeper. Shorter’s moans get louder, and he collapses down into the mattress. Cain's strokes go from being long and slow to quicker and deeper. Shorter drools into the mattress, completely losing control of his vocal chords. He feels bad for Cain’s neighbors, he really does but at the moment he can only think of how the strong, bruising grip on his hips is the only thing keeping them up.

Cain's hand pushes his lower back down, forcing him to arch. He keeps fucking him deeper into the mattress. "Fuck baby, fuuuuck fuck _FUCK_!" He feels a sharp tug and before he knows it his hair is yanked back, hard. He gasps, forced back on his hands and knees as Cain’s angle changes. "UGH...baby please, f-fuck me deeper fuck me deeper fuckmedeeper-" he rambles on, Cain’s dick making his eyes roll to the back of his head. He can hear Cain’s groans and the loud slaps of their skin. He wants to reach down and stroke himself but his arms are too busy trying to hold him up, only his fingers reach the mattress from how much Cain pulls his hair.

Cain wraps an arm around Shorter's chest and pulls him up further. His frantic thrusts slow down to a stop. Shorter whines, begging to be fucked but Cain keeps a bruising hold on his hips, stopping Shorter’s attempts to fuck himself on Cain's cock.

"Please Cain I'm so close, please fuck me please _please_ just fuck m-" He cuts off with a moan when Cain tugs his hair to the side, baring Shorter's neck for him to kiss and bite. Cain starts rolling his hips, the head of his cock pressing tortuously and insistently against Shorter's prostate. When Cain bites down on his shoulder, Shorter tosses his head back and cries out. His cock is curled up against his belly, twitching and leaking with each slow roll from Cain's hips. "You want me to touch you baby? You wanna come on my cock?"

Shorter's groans and nods, turning his face to find Cain's lips. Cain chuckles when Shorter nuzzles his cheek, silently begging for kisses. He needs to feel his lips against his own, his mind screaming for that affection. He whines when Cain finally accepts, his warm, thick lips covering Shorter's own, muffling his moans. Shorter lets out a surprised _"ah"_ when Cain thrusts upwards, fucking him slow and deep now. He doesn't move away from the kiss, feeling vulnerable. He needs Cain's kisses, needs to feel the comforting press of his lips against his own. Their kiss turns messy as Cain starts fucking him harder and faster again, but they don't move away from one another.

Cain fucks him at a brutal pace, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. He knows they can both hear the wet slap of their skin, both feel the tight heat of each other. Their lips move sloppily against each other, both too far gone in the sex to care. Shorter can feel his whole body move along with the thrusts, uncontrollable moans leaving him. Shorter was close to coming, he can feel it in his gut, can feel the tightening of his balls and the familiar intense heat pooling in his abdomen. Cain's arms move down, wrap around his waist while his other hand moves up, pressing on his chest to keep him upright.

Cain groans against Shorter's mouth, his lips press against Shorter's jaw. "Fuck baby, fuck..." his breaths come out in pants. The fact that he's become like this due to Shorter turns him on even more. "Fuck baby, I'm. So. Close." He thrusts deep with every word, making Shorter keen.

"AH, babyyyy fuck!" Shorter moans. His hand goes to grab the back of Cain's head, desperate to grab onto something. Cain fucks him deeper, slower. The angle is perfect and Shorter could honestly come from this, thinks he really will.

He feels like Cain senses this, wonders if his little tells are that obvious. It would explain why Cain reaches down and grabs his dick, starts to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. His breath whispers in his ear. "You gonna come? You gonna come baby? Come for me, yeah just like that, just like that baby."

Cain’s hand is on his dick. Cain’s hand is _on his dick_. He can feel his huge fucking arms around him, can feel the press of his dick against his prostate, can feel every little jerk Cain does. He wants to come so bad, but Cain’s rolling his hips at a slow pace and teasing his head, running his thumb back and forth across the slit. Shorter doesn’t even register what he’s saying anymore, can only feel the wetness at his cheeks as his tears fall and the thrum of his body with every rub of Cains thumb.

Suddenly Cain starts jerking him off in earnest. It catches him off guard and speeds up everything. If Cain’s hand planted on his chest wasn’t holding him up, he would’ve collapsed. As he does now he screams, screams Cain’s name and clenches down hard on his dick. He hears Cain moan in his ear. "That's it sweet thing. Come for me, come for me," he repeats again as Shorter feels his orgasm come over him, feeling like it’s being ripped out of him.

His body feels hot, too hot. He’s more aware than ever of Cain’s hand still on his dick, his fingers grazing his collarbone, his hot breath against his throat, the press of his big fucking beautiful thighs against the back of his. He can feel every inch of Cain, can hear his long, drawn out moan right in his ear as he comes inside of him, holding him in place until he exhausts himself. They stay like that for a slow minute, catching their breaths. After a long while he lets Shorter go, letting him fall on the bed as he laughs to himself. "Shit, baby. If I knew sex with you was gonna be this mind-blowing I would have fucked you sooner."

Shorter is too far gone to say anything back, the epitome of fatigued. He never thought he'd cry from how good sex was, but here is is, tears still streaming slowly down his face. He feels a wet towel rub down his stomach, not even aware that Cain had gone to the bathroom and back or even flipped him over. Next thing he knows, Cain’s next to him, laying down on his side and looking down at him, a satisfied smile stretched out over his teeth. "You okay there darling?” He says, voice husky from exhaustion.

Shorter takes a second but he responds. "I feel my body throbbing. I don't think I’ll ever find dick as good as that."

Cain laughs, leans down and plants a soft kiss on Shorter's lips, eyes, nose. "Who said you had to go looking for anything when I’m still gonna be around?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mignon3tte for being the best beta ever!! *mwah*
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
